


Thor's Warriors

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: Sorry for the crappy title! The reader has children with Captain America who died during the upcoming Avengers movie, they weren’t married but where lovers, sorry cruel I know, this takes place a little over a year after his death. Thor takes interest & it turns all cuddly & loving & disgustingly mushy. The story stops and picks up several years later with a SURPRISE!





	Thor's Warriors

Henry was born while on the run from the government for helping Bucky, while the youngest, the one Y/N argued to name Steven Grant Rogers, was born several months after his namesakes death. Honestly, both pregnancies where a surprise having been told numerous times HYDRA had ruined any chances of children, but here the large framed assassin sat, a widower.

The 2-year-old Y/H/C blue eyes, running after Uncle Bucky while little Grant, as she called him, slobbering on a toy on the blanket she shared with the little blue-eyed blonde, a year old & fighting sleep. The fall day warm for once to bring the kids out on the lawn of the compound to let them play & burn some energy.

“Nice day,” came the all too familiar voice of the king of Asgard as he stepped up to the blanket Y/N & Grant shared taking a seat next to the assassin that seemed at home with the little boy that was now getting up to chase after big brother.

“Bucky! You have incoming,” Y/N shouted out to the soldier that scooped the little boy up & took off with him, Henry losing interest when he spotted Thor & came running their way.

“Yes, it is a nice day, what are you doing… look out…,” Y/N warned, watching the toddler barley miss the family jewels as he flopped into the gods lap, large hands quick to grab the little creature & place him on his leg.

“Are you being good for your mother,” Thor began, the little boy shaking his head yes but Y/N shaking her head no.

“Does mom need a break,” he smiled over to Y/N who looked at the god puzzled to where this was going.

“I could always use a break,” she laughed, the toddler having his fill of the god & going after Bucky once more.

“Do you have a baby sitter then,” he asked quietly, it hadn’t gone unnoticed to Y/N that the past week the god had been friendlier than usual since he was spending more time on Midgard.

“What? for tonight,” laughed slightly, it had been so long since anyone had shown interest in Y/N, plus with kids, duties as an avenger, & why would a literal god like Thor take interest in an assassin when he had thousands of prettier women falling over themselves to be with him?

“Aye,” he responded with a sly smile that still made no sense to Y/N who looked quickly to the squealing boys that wallowed Bucky on the grass, then back to mismatched eyes that sparkled as they looked over her thick frame covered in yoga pants & long sleeve shirt.

“What for,” Y/N asked, just a dumbfounded as ever, locking gazes to smile nervously at him.

“I thought…. if you were comfortable with it… I would like to take you out to a quiet dinner where you didn’t have to stop anybody from throwing anything in the floor or smearing it on you would be relaxing, with me escorting you of course,” the god smirked watching the comprehension spread across Y/N’ face with a blush rising in her plump cheeks as mouth dropped open.

“Oh… OH! OH GOD! I’m so fucking rusty at this! Holy shit…. Umm… I …,” Y/N stammered & rambled like a teen making the god blush & watching his smile falter.

“It’s ok I wasn’t sure if you were ready,” Thor began, Bucky starting past the two with the struggling boys one under each arm.

“For the love of god Y/N, you need a break & I don’t think Steve would be upset,” Bucky scolded the blushing assassin that finally met the gods gaze as Uncle Bucky carried the boys in.

“Um.. yeah, yeah I would like that, but I’m not sur who will watch the boys.. I mean…,” Y/N began nervously tugging at her long-sleeve, the god finally meeting excited yet nervous gaze.

“It’s arranged, Tony helped, said you needed time away as well,” Thor smiled at the fact he had it planned out for her the woman entertained by the gods slyness.

Oh god this was dating all over again, she & Steve didn’t date, it just…. happened. Nervously waiting for the god to show up at the entrance to the compound, Happy already waiting as the god finally made his appearance in a simple pair of dress slacks & polo that didn’t look bad on him. Y/N tugged at the t-shirt dress that hugged thick curves hopping she didn’t look to momish.

“It’s fine, you look beautiful,” the god commented taking her arm in his to walk her to the car.

“Thank you, you’re not bad looking yourself,” Y/N retorted, cursing internally at how stupid she sounded.

“I’m sorry, I’ve never dated, ever,” she admitted before they got into the back of the car, noting that despite wearing heels she still had to look up to Thor.

“Well technically neither have I, so shall we be terrible at this together,” he laughed helping Y/N to take a seat, getting in after  her & shutting the door as he got in.

“Well, it’s comforting to know that the god of thunder isn’t as confident in Midgardian custom as I thought, because I for one am not, & I live here,” she chuckled as the car pulled away from the entrance.

* * *

It was hot, Y/N could feel sweat trickling down ample curves, hands falling to where the god rested up against her, trying to push Thor away with an exasperated huff & the head that laid on her stomach chuckling at her attempts.

“You’re burning me up…,” Y/N whined, the assassin lacing nimble fingers in long golden locks that tickled bare stomach & refused to let him move away, strong arms wrapped around round buttocks that where clothed in the thinnest pare of underwear possible to keep from overheating.

“Yet you hold me tight dove,” he laughed, nuzzling at the soft skin before finally scooting up to be face to face with her, looking back behind her at a screen before looking back to the woman in his arms that refused to open Y/E/C eyes.

“What time is it,” she rasped, filling him settle in front of her laying hot forehead to hers.

“10.”

“Morning or…”

“Morning dove,” she could hear the smile in his voice, but it made her panic.

It was a school day, pushing up in the bed as fast as tired body would allow for Thor to pull her back to the mattress, sweaty back flush to clothed front arms tight around thick torso. The boys now 6 & 5 where going to be late for school.

“Henry & Grant, there late for…..,” she panicked, trying to pry out of the gods grasp, realizing it looked that he had already been up for some time.

“I’ve already gotten them ready & I may add taken them to school, so you could rest. They’re getting closer,” Thor admitted & hinted to the clear screen that showed a readout with a female body, displaying heartbeat, O2 levels among the vitals of the little girl that had stilled & was in position.

“I know, few more hours,” Y/N admitted, watching the spikes get higher with another contraction, this one bigger stronger, but thanks to HYDRA she didn’t feel it like she should, nor bothered by having the baby’s father hugged tight, nuzzling at the nape of sweaty neck.

“Are you sure you aren’t hurting,” he worried kissing the shell of her ear calloused hand rubbing over protruding belly as she rolled to her back to look at him with a smile.

“No, same with the boys, just I didn’t carry them to 9 months they were born in 6 because of the serum that we had running through our systems. This is your fault by the way, 9 months Thor really,” Y/N smiled at the god that propped up to smirk at her.

“Well, Asgardians mature slower than others,” he smiled pecking her lips before helping her to sit up, “& you asked me to if I recall it correctly.”

“I didn’t ask, more like, whoops,” Y/N laughed the god gently helping her to stand, though she didn’t put on a lot of weight on, it was still awkward with a growing…. Warrior princess as Thor called the little girl that Y/N carried.

“Why don’t you make some, well lunch now, or there is left overs,” Y/N questions as she made it to the bathroom, shooing the god off to the kitchenette.

“Should you eat before…,” Thor began, before leaving Y/N to do what was needed.

“Normal people no, but I’m not normal & would like a little something before she gets here,” Y/N admitted, making her way to the toilet to empty squished bladder.

The smell of bacon hitting her senses as she steeped out into the bedroom to make her way out & to the small kitchenette. Y/N backing up to the counter to hop up on it to sit next to the stove to watch Thor, but the god was quick to grab thick hips & place her delicately on the surface.

“You don’t know how to take it easy do you? In a few hours we are going to meet our little warrior & you’re hopping around all over the place,” he laughed up at her, stealing a kiss before going back to the eggs that were now in the pan.

“No I don’t, because I went into labor with Henry when we were in a firefight with some bad guys. Natasha had to help me deliver him on the battle field because we were pinned down & Grant was delivered by Tony who kept commenting Steve would have killed him if he knew he seen me like that,” Y/N laughed, watching Thor plate the food but stopping to come stand between thick thighs, taking note panties where gone, she had to be closer if….

“And…. my water broke when I went to pee,” Y/N smiled watching Thor turn into an excited puppy.

“Then let’s get you to med bay to meet our little warrior shall we,” he smiled, pulling Y/N into strong arms to carry her to the med bay.

“I can walk,” Y/N laughed as they stepped out of the room they shared at the compound.

“I know, but MY queen should reserve her strength to get our princess here,” Thor spoke gently, taking moderate but long strides to get them to where they were needed so he wasn’t delivering a baby in the hallway.


End file.
